The Molecular Pathology Shared Resource (MPC) is a broad-based shared resource that has two main components. The first is the Human Biological Sample Repository (HBSR), a tissue acquisition service designed to give Cancer Center members access to high quality cancer relevant remainder surgical tissue and serum. The second is the Gene Expression Resource (GER), a gene expression service primary designed to provide gene expression microarrays, service, and expertise to Cancer Center Members. The GER offers the following general services: consultation on design of experiments and preparation of RNA for microarray analysis; performance of GeneChip and spotted array hybridizations, and subsequent image analysis; training on the use of image analysis and data analysis programs for microarrays. Specifically, it will create cancer-relevant low-density arrays (1,800 genes) and provide to members at a special discount rate ($50.00/chip) with modest cost for hybridization service ($25.00/chip). The specific services offered by GER include: custom array fabrication, RNA isolation, and probe preparation and amplification for microarrays.